Seths imprint story
by bollywoodrox
Summary: Seths always been my favorite wolf. I thought he needed a story of his own so here it is. Seth imprints on a girl with a problems.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. It would be the day I would finally move on, after all my brother had uprooted his whole life and mine just to give me this chance. To give me the chance to move on. The only thing was, something my brother could not understand, that my geographical location did not matter. Those memories would haunt me forever, they usually would creep up on me when I least expected them. Especially today, today of all days that night seemed as clear as last night. Today was the anniversary of the day my parents were murdered, and what happened to me well that's to horrible to even think about if I want to even think about getting through today. Let's just say that the killer is still at large and possibly after me to finish the job he started.

Well enough of that, I finally decided it was time to face the day and finally got out of bed. My brother, Ferhan was sitting at the kitchen table when I got downstairs, he was the best big brother. He was the only one left to take care of me and he had just received his medical license when my parents died so he had grand plans on what to do with his new found freedom. Yet he abandoned them all in a heartbeat and moved across the country so that we could start over, so that I could. See we used to live in California and I loved it. The beaches the weather, but everything that once seemed comforting and homelike became foreign and nerve raking. That's when we decided, well when my brother decided to move here to forks Washington. Why here? Because we have some family that lives here and Ferhan seems to think that I needed a support system. So here we are, school starts in a few days, ill be a senior. So I was going to have a quiet day, my exiting plans include solitude like any other sunny day. Ferhan hates it but I like to go off on my own and relax my favorite place the beach. So that's were I was headed today, the beach down by the native reserve, and for once it was warm enough to even go swimming. There's not much I am good at in life but of I am good at anything its swimming.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm a first time writer so its not that good. Oh yeah none of the characters from twilight belong to me. And please rate and review so I know if its worth it to continue this story, thanks. ENJOY

I was just about to leave when my aunt, Ayesha went off on me. I managed to tune most of it out but it was something along the lines of

"If you live in my house you will have to work for it..."

I simply nodded silently and ran out the door when she paused for effect. I got in my 2000 Toyota Corola, it was an old car but it was the best Ferhan could afford right now with all his student loans. As soon as I started the car my phone went off, I looked at the caller ID it was Ferhan.

"Hello" I asked wondering why he was calling

"Hey, are you ok Zara, you looked upset" he answered worryingly.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I just expected a warmer welcome" I answered unable to mask the anger in my tone.

"Yeah me too, Well I guess I will see you later then"

"Ok bye"

I quickly hung up the phone and began driving; the silence in the car just gave me time to think about what had just happened. I mean one minute we were eating breakfast and the next my aunt was yelling at me. We had just gotten here late last night I was seeing her for the first time in over five years, I guess I expected her to be supportive and understanding but maybe that was wishful thinking.

She wasn't always this mean, not like we were ever a close family but I did see them from time to time. My aunt, Ayesha khala (means aunt in Urdu) was my mom's sister, they were by no means close, but when they did see each other there was always a giant elephant in the room. I remember trying to ask my parents about it, but they always skilfully changed the subject. Once my brother told me that they would tell my when I was old enough to understand. It wasn't just my aunt either, it was her whole family. There was Omar khaloo (uncle in Urdu) and there three kids Anam the oldest and 14, Mustafa who was 11 and Fatima who was 8. They all tolerated me when my parents were alive, I always got the impression they were forced to put up with my family, why I don't know. But now that my parents are died they don't even try and pretend they like they don't hate me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I finally arrived at the beach. To my disappointment, however it was not empty. There were four very tall very muscular men with the same hair cut and skin colour. They could have all easily passed as brothers. One of them was playing with a girl in her early teens, it was strange but it looked like there was a faint sparkle in her skin.

I had really hopping the beach would be empty. I don't like to socialize with people. I prefer to just be on my own, I wasn't always this way though. I used to be a socialite and had loads of friends until what happened. Ferhan was always encouraging me to make friends when we were still in L.A. he tried to get me to go out with my old friends, but I never enjoyed it. It was too much of an effort to try and pretend like I was happy, to smile and laugh and be carefree like I used to be. Most of my friend gave up trying after awhile, not that I blame them. There are a few who were still keep texting me trying to find out my whereabouts. We left without telling anyone, I thought it would be best to have a clean break from my old life. I couldn't stand everyone looking at me with that look, the look with pity and sympathy all mixed into one. They meant well but all they did was remind me every day that I'm different now. That I no longer fit in as I once did.

I was again snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the windshield that scared sent me reaching for my pepper spray. I slowly uncapped the bottle and looked up only to see that it was one of those men who I had seen earlier. I was surprised that even though I knew nothing about this man, I knew I could trust him. I dropped my pepper spray and unlocked the door. I slowly opened it and they met the man's eyes. He was the most attractive man I had ever seen. I had to keep myself from drooling. We just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. He must think I'm an idiot, just leering at him like this. Finally he spoke.

"hhhello, are you ok?" He asked me stuttering.

"Yeah, why?" I asked I was upset but how would he be able to tell that.

"Um, well you where um crying" He answered as if me being upset made him upset too.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed" I replied dumbly I put my hand on my check and sure enough there were tears. Now he must really think I'm an idiot.

"Well um I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater" He said putting out his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Seth I'm Zara Khan" I said meeting his hand in a handshake. As soon as my hand touched his there was a spark, something I've never felt before.

"Are you sure you're ok" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble"

SPOV

I couldn't believe I had imprinted! One minute I was moping on the beach and the next I saw the world's most beautiful girl. They only thing that was not picture perfect about the moment was the fact that she was crying. Even though she denied it I knew she was upset.

"No don't be sorry it was no trouble at all" I hated that she felt sorry.

"Well I think I'm going to hit the road" she said

Oh no I couldn't let her leave, what if she lived far away, id never see her again. I had to learn more about her; I had to get her to stay.

"Would you mind giving me a ride to a friend's house" I asked hopping she would agree

"Sure, hop in" she pointed at her car.

"Thanks" I said trying to hide my excitement.

"So were too" she said as she started to reverse.

"Well its sort of far away, my friends the Cullen's live there" I was kind of nervous having her around vampires even though they were harmless, but it was the longest drive to a friend's house I could think of and therefore gave me the most time with her.

APOV

I couldn't believe what had just happened, this guy, this complete stranger was in my car directing me to what seemed like a secluded location. Logically I should be scarred, but I wasn't. Somehow though I knew I could trust him. And he was the first person I had met in months that I could talk to without having to mimic emotions. He seemed egger to know everything about me; I tried to tell him my life before my parents died. I even tried to change the subject to his life, but he kept on persistently inquiring about everything that had happened to me. For some reason I wanted to tell him what had, but I couldn't, I could never tell Seth about anything that happened the night my parents died. I didn't want the only person who I felt completely normal about to know the nightmare of my past.

"So where are your parents now" he asked trying to make it sound casual.

"Um they were murdered, that's kind of why we moved out here" I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, I guess I sort of know how it feels, my father died couple years ago" He answered in a sad voice.

"No its ok, so lets talk about something happier. Like what you do for a living." I asked trying to lighten the moon.

"Oh well I'm still in high school, I'm going to be a senior this year" He answered

"What, I thought you were in like you twenties at least" Wow he looked old for his age.

"Nope, I do get that a lot thought, so how old are you?" He asked not at all offended.

"Well I'm going to be a senior to, I'm 18" I answered kind of happy he was the same age as me"

"Well there it is" he said while pointing to a huge white house, I hadn't been expecting him to have such rich friends. This house was the biggest house I had seen around La Push or Forks.

"Wow that's really something" I replied as I pulled into the driveway. That's when I realized I would be meeting new people. I was not looking forward to it, meeting Seth was already more conversation I had had with some one other that Ferhan in the last six months. Well I guess there's no point in taking baby steps. There was no way to turn back because Seth had already rang the doorbell.


End file.
